D.C.
D.C. is the tenth episode and the season finale of the second season of the HBO original series Veep. It aired on June 23, 2013. Synopsis With the administration in full crisis mode, Selina and her staff try to cope. Plot The Senate and the House are after President Hughes and seeking an impeachment over the spy scandal. On TV, Senator O'Brien speaks out: "A cloud of suspicion hangs over this administration. Were there cover ups? Lies?" Selina calls the staff into her office to tell them that she's won't be joining Hughes in the next election. Instead, she's going to run for president in six years. In the meantime, everyone should start looking for other jobs. With "absolutely nothing to do" after the Veep steps down, Amy talks Ed into getting more serious. Meanwhile, Sue meets with Kent Davison, an "ardent admirer of her efficiency and precision." He offers her a position on his Dream Metric team. Mike also tries his hand at networking, joining Roger Furlong and Will for a run, but it doesn't end well. He slips about Selina's staff all needing new challenges, and Furlong realizes she's leaving the ticket - breaking her promise to him to run together in six years. Selina goes to meet with Hughes to tell him she's leaving the ticket, but he's canceled - she's to meet with Ben instead. Before she can reveal her big news, Ben reveals bigger news of his own: Hughes isn't running in two years. "He knows how this is all going to end, so he drank the poison Kool-Aid from my very big blue mug." Hughes recognizes that once the party leadership discovers he's not running for a second term, all the "impeachment bullshit" will fade away. Furlong stops by Selina's office to confront her about leaving the ticket. She assures him, "I am absolutely running in two years, and then four years after that, re-election, baby." He catches her slip, and knows something's up - "I smell a f*****' rat." Selina reassembles her "Veeple" to tell them about Hughes and that she'll be running in the next election. The excitement settles quickly when everyone acknowledges they've already made other plans. Gary reveals that even he took another job - he's going into business with Dana - D & G Cheese Overseas. "You're choosing dead milk over me?" Selina asks. He explains that Dana "scares him a lot" and doesn't know how to tell her he's staying on. Selina prepares to visit a school science fair and she asks Dan to rewrite her speech to sound more presidential. Later, Dan approaches Amy about an "accidental dick move" he made - he plagiarized a speech he wrote for Danny Chung when he rewrote Selina's science fair speech. Amy tries to get a hold of Mike to warn Selina, but as his phone is dead, Selina gives the speech unaware. Later, Selina tours the science fair, making small talk with the children. Jonah arrives with a phone call from Ben since Mike's been unreachable: Furlong's spreading the news of Hughes quitting all over town, so Hughes isn't going to leave the ticket because he doesn't want it to look like he's being pushed out. Ben is enraged: "Now our spineless, flip-floppy f***-bag, is staying!" Dan meets with Chung to deliver the bad news about the speech. Chung's happy to hear it, however: "Selina's a plagiarist? It's perfect. You just handed me a silver bullet, and as you know, I'm a good shot." Dan also reveals that he's choosing to stay on with Selina, prompting Chung to unleash his condescending, pompous wrath on him. Dan blows up, telling him: "If I had a dollar for every time you mentioned that goddamn war, I'd buy a tank and I'd blow your fat f*****' head off." His explosion is followed by a text from Amy, revealing Hughes is staying on. He attempts to backtrack with Chung, but to no avail. Kent arrives to tell Selina that the president is on his way. Selina panics, believing Hughes is about to drop her from the ticket. Meanwhile, Chung announces that he's planning to serve at a higher level in a few years. While Selina meets with Hughes, the frazzled staff fight amongst themselves. However, Selina emerges calm and collected - Hughes is leaving in two years after all. Amid the celebrations, Dan tries to bury the plagiarized speech news. Too elated to be angry, Selina asks him to clean up his "own shitty diaper." Quotes Ed: '''"You're the secretary to the vice president - that's like being Garfunkel's roadie." '''Selina: " hate impeachments. They're so '90s." Roger: "I really don't have any need for you, Mike. You're kind of obsolete. You're like a Viking stuck in time." Cast Main cast * Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Selina Meyer * Anna Chlumsky as Amy Brookheimer * Tony Hale as Gary Walsh * Matt Walsh as Mike McLintock * Reid Scott as Dan Egan * Timothy Simons as Jonah Ryan * Sufe Bradshaw as Sue Wilson * Kevin Dunn as Ben Cafferty * Gary Cole as Kent Davison Guest cast * Dan Bakkedahl as Roger Furlong * Nelson Franklin as Will * Randall Park as Danny Chung * Jessica St. Clair as Dana Reception "D.C." received positive reviews. The A.V. Club gave the episode a B+. Trivia -This episode takes place in April 2015. -Filmed March 2013. Gallery episode-18-01-1920.jpg episode-18-04-1920.jpg P201307180979101.jpeg Episode-18-1024.jpg episode-18-03-1920.jpg cq5dam666.jpeg veep s0210_01_-_960.jpg Veep-Saison-33342.jpg Veep.jpg episode-18-07-1920.jpg veep s0210_11_-_960.jpg episode-18-08-1920.jpg cq5dam4445.jpeg Veep-Saison-28886.jpg 086501212857a58919d37019517440339be564b0_b.jpg veep s0210_04_-_960.jpg veep s0210_06_-_960.jpg veep s0210_07_-_960.jpg veep s0210_10_-_960.jpg Episode-18-02-1920.jpg episode-18-06-1920.jpg Behind the Scenes Screen Shot 2017-10-08 at 10.21.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-10-08 at 10.21.18 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-10-08 at 10.21.28 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-10-08 at 10.21.50 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-10-08 at 10.22.13 PM.png 1397269_690465740964621_1745706545_o.jpg Screen Shot 2017-10-08 at 10.21.41 PM.png tumblr_p0s7vu8BFu1uzvqu0o1_500.jpg